


Грядет потоп

by daddylonglegs (bobbinredrobin)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I mean they're not at it yet at this point in their lives but uuUH, Order 66, lessgo, maulsoka if you squint, we're gonna fucking row this boat folks, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbinredrobin/pseuds/daddylonglegs
Summary: "Ох, Тано, Тано, леди Тано. Хотел бы я не знать."
Relationships: Darth Maul & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Грядет потоп

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mandalora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandalora/gifts).
  * A translation of [Comes the Flood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012833) by [mandalora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandalora/pseuds/mandalora). 



> я: *окунается в новый рэйрпейр за неделю до выхода седьмого сезона*  
> я: БЫСТРО, ПИШЕМ ЧТО-НИБУДЬ, ПОКА КАНОН СЮДА НЕ ДОБРАЛСЯ
> 
> Я тут просто становлюсь переменой, желая изменить мир, ага? Шаутаут ту bobbinredrobin за совместное жонглирование идеями, и за написание прекрасной работы, и просто за то, что она классная <3
> 
> **(прим. перев. <3333333333 ТОННЫ ЛЮБВИ ОТ НАШЕГО ДОМА ВАШЕМУ)**

Все приходит к ней в одно мгновение.  
Она даже не знает, что именно - _все_ , но, когда на борту шаттла, мелко дрожащего в бесконечном туннеле гиперпространства, чувства наконец возвращаются к ней, осмыслить происходящее не получается.  
Они бежали. Выбрали единственный логичный выход, и теперь она далеко от осколков крошащегося стекла, огня и дыма –  
Зачем взрывать Дворец?  
Это не было частью плана. Бо-Катан не стала бы импровизировать без предупреждения. Бо-Катан не пожертвовала бы историческим памятником своего народа – не пожертвовала бы Асокой – в последней отчаянной попытке против Мола. А даже если пожертвовала бы – у нее не было причин делать это так рано. Не было никакого смысла.  
И ее люди.  
Асоке потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы понять, что они стреляют _в нее._  
Но нет, нет – они целились в Мола; она бежала из Дворца бок о бок с ним, и с ним она была, когда 332-й ее заметил. Они стреляли в него.  
Они стреляли в них.  
Асока только успела услышать, как Рекс кричит в комлинк ее имя, прежде чем оборвалась связь.  
Она бежала бездумно, когда яркие воспоминания начали переплетаться с реальностью и мышечная память смешалась с инстинктом. Не понимала, даже не пыталась понять. Просто бежала, и это было все, что она _могла_ сделать – совсем как раньше.  
Только в этот раз их бластеры не были переключены в режим парализатора.  
Это какая-то ошибка, снова и снова, словно мантру, повторяет Асока в своей голове, сидя на полу и обхватив себя руками. Это должна быть ошибка. Слишком много всего случилось сразу; ей сложно осознать все, она, наверное, упустила какую-то очень важную деталь среди царящего вокруг хаоса.  
Как она могла позволить себе настолько отвлечься? Совсем на нее не похоже.  
Остается только надеяться, что Рекс в порядке. Нет – она в этом уверена. Если ей удалось выбраться, значит, получилось и у него.  
Как она могла бежать без него?  
Как она могла его оставить?  
Как она могла бросить своих людей? Она должна была бежать. Почему она сбежала?  
Почему они стреляли?

*

Ей не холодно, но могло бы быть – она никак не может унять дрожь.  
Гудение корабля отдается слабой вибрацией в дюрастали за ее спиной, и ничего нового в этом нет, но эта вибрация прошивает ее словно разрядами электричества. От нее вдоль хребта ползут волны дрожи, и она не может унять их, как бы крепко не прижимала колени к груди. Дрожь давит изнутри на стенки ее черепа, перерастает в головную боль.  
Сила душит. Она колотится и звенит чем-то беспокойным и беспорядочным, и Асока не может понять, принадлежит ли ее горе полностью ей одной.

*

Мне нужно на Корусант, думает она.  
Я должна найти Энакина и мастера Кеноби, думает она. Я должна рассказать им, что произошло.  
Она провалила свою миссию. Она не смогла довести ее до конца. Что-то пошло совсем не так, и у нее не получается разобраться самой – она не отчитывается перед Советом, больше нет, но они будут знать, что делать. Они помогут.  
332-й ее предал. Ее люди напали на нее.  
Может, она что-то сделала не так?  
Нет, это не из-за нее. Здесь кроется что-то большее. Она должна предупредить Совет.  
У клонов случился сбой.  
У клонов случился сбой?

*

 _Мне нужно на Корусант_ , проносится в ее разуме снова и снова, когда она наконец поднимается на ноги. Мне нужно на Корусант. Мне нужно на Корусант.  
Стена продолжает мелко дрожать под ее ладонью. Корабль все еще двигается. Куда?  
Куда мы летим?  
Они бежали. Выбрали единственный логичный выход. Они выбрались из Дворца вместе. Мол…  
…на корабле вместе с ней, и осознание проходится вдоль хребта ледяной волной.  
_Куда мы летим?_  
Тихо словно тень, продумывая каждый шаг, Асока проходит к мостику, замирает, прежде чем войти – и видит его на том конце прохода. Металлическая прохлада рукоятей ее световых мечей в ладонях успокаивает – и это единственное утешение. Единственное, на что она теперь может рассчитывать.  
Она сражалась с Вентресс раньше. Сражалась с Гривусом. Но никогда прежде ей не приходилось чувствовать такого буйства Темной Стороны, каким ее встретила тронная зала Дворца Сандари.  
Мол сидит в кресле пилота, спиной ко входу, сжимая пальцами виски. Его сгорбленные плечи напряжены и недвижны, словно бы отражая царящее в помещении неспокойствие – а может, все ровно наоборот. Воздух искрит и курится танцующим эхо ярости, и Сила гремит вокруг.  
Асока делает тихий, глубокий вдох, и крепче сжимает рукояти световых клинков.  
Мол поднимает и поворачивает голову – совсем немного, почти незаметно, - и Асока напрягается.  
Она не может подумать о предприятии физически и ментально более тяжелом, чем сражение с этим человеком. Он мог бы обрушить на нее всю мощь своей Силы. Она чувствовала ее во время их дуэли, плещущуюся волнами на самой грани; вместо этого он почтил ее – или оскорбил – сражением на равных, предпочел испытать ее выдержку и решимость силой, скоростью и хитростью. Разбить ее. Иссушить до дна.  
Асока не знает, сколько продержалась бы, не взорвись тогда Дворец.  
Еще она не знает, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как они покинули планету. По крайней мере, несколько часов. Наверное. Если Мол за это время ничего не предпринял против нее…  
Ожидание близкой опасности ослабевает, но хватка на рукоятях ее оружия остается прежней.  
\- Куда мы летим? – наконец выдавливает из себя Асока, и в тяжелой тишине ее слова звучат неожиданно громко.  
Ответное молчание удивляет ее – ведь Мол, очевидно, любит поговорить.  
На какое-то мгновение у Асоки проскальзывает мысль подойти к креслу второго пилота и просто взглянуть на консоль. Узнать пункт назначения, координаты, может, самой повозиться с приборной панелью. Вывести корабль из гиперпространства.  
Нет.  
Она не приблизится к этому человеку. Если его вообще можно назвать человеком.  
Бесконечные вспышки белого и синего проникают сквозь смотровое окно, блестят на кончиках Моловых рогов.  
Какая-то часть Асоки хочет повторить вопрос, тверже, требовательнее, но она более чем уверена, что он слышал ее и в первый раз.  
\- Мне нужно на Корусант, - заявляет она вместо этого.  
Мол по-прежнему не произносит ни слова, не показывает, что услышал ее, и напряжение тугим узлом сворачивается у Асоки в животе.  
Одна Сила знает, куда он ее тащит и для чего. Если не Корусант – значит, ей нужно выбираться.  
После Мандалора попытка победить его – особенно в настолько тесном пространстве – даже не рассматривается.  
\- Мол, - шипит она, и не может даже понять, говорит ли напряжение в ее голосе о страхе или об ярости. – Мне нужно на Корусант.  
Долгая секунда. Другая. Затем –  
\- Нет. Не нужно.  
Возмущение смешивается с удивлением тому, что он вообще соизволил ответить.  
\- А?  
Впрочем, на долгий разговор можно и не надеяться.  
\- _Мол_ , - упрямо повторяет она после очередной затянувшейся тишины, - Я сказала, мне нужно на Корусант.  
Разумеется, он никогда не сделает того, что она требует, но так она хотя бы не уступит.  
Мол только вздыхает, едва заметно, и среди застоялой злости Асока внезапно улавливает проблеск его раздражения – глухого, инертного, почти… усталого. Она даже может расслышать это странное изнеможение в его речи, когда он снова говорит:  
\- Нет.  
\- Тогда куда мы летим?  
\- Далеко, - отвечает он минуту спустя, и Асока едва может расслышать слова. Они тихие – слишком тихие, словно бы отсутствующие. – Далеко от Мандалора. Далеко от Корусанта. Далеко.  
Он решил за них обоих и не примет отказа. Не то чтобы его вообще интересовало ее мнение. Асока сжимает губы, лихорадочно пытаясь придумать, как ей выбраться. Одна Сила знает, куда он тащит ее. Одна Сила знает, когда она снова увидит свой дом.  
Да и не дом уже давно… нет, нет, все еще. И всегда будет домом, сколько бы она ни пыталась убедить себя в обратном. Эта истина каждый раз отдается эхом в такие моменты, во времена беспомощности и одинокого отчаяния.  
Напускная храбрость ломается – не то чтобы она работала с самого начала.  
\- Мол, - снова говорит она, даже не зная уже, о чем просит. Зачем вообще просит, если это бессмысленно. – Отправляйся куда хочешь. Я не стану мешать. Просто высади меня где-нибудь.  
Они найдут Мола снова. Он один. У него не осталось союзников после того, как она растерял всю власть. Теперь он не сможет причинить большого вреда, и Орден отыщет его прежде, чем такая возможность представится; произошедшее на Мандалоре – катастрофа, сейчас гораздо важнее предупредить Совет.  
\- Высади меня. Я просто хочу вернуться домой.  
\- Домой, - отзывается Мол, и слово срывается с его губ тихим, натянутым шипением. Асока не может определить звук, вырвавшийся из его горла следом. Он кажется ей похожим на смешок.  
Стабильные люди не издают таких звуков. От этого звука вниз по ее шее от затылка прокатывается неприятный холодок.  
\- Домой, - повторяет он, и в этот раз слово насквозь пропитано насмешкой, - Забудь. Окажешь себе услугу.  
\- Нет, - вырывается из горла Асоки прежде, чем она успевает себя остановить. «Совет» похож на угрозу, и она решает воспринимать его угрозой – просто чтобы не терять бдительности. – Просто позволь мне вернуться домой…  
\- Это не обсуждается.  
\- …все, о чем я прошу. И можешь отправляться куда пожелаешь.  
\- Я сказал, забудь об этом.  
\- Республика не будет тебя искать. – Первое время. – Обещаю. Я не скажу джедаям, где ты. Крифф, не сказала бы, даже если бы могла – я не знаю, куда ты направляешься. Ты ничего не теряешь. Просто дай мне вернуться к джедаям…  
\- Джедаи все мертвы, девчонка, - отрезает Мол. Он впервые обращается к ней не как к «леди Тано», не использует насмешек над ее статусом. Это странно, это _искренне_ \- как искренен гнев, бурлящий в его голосе.  
Утверждение похоже на удар кнута, и Асока ошеломленно умолкает.  
Когда дыхание возвращается к ней, она только и может, что моргнуть.  
\- А?  
Слова Мола пропитаны холодной горечью; обнаженные эмоции настолько внезапны и настолько для него не характерны, что Асоке сложно даже осмыслить их.  
\- Забудь о своей Республике. Забудь о своих джедаях. Забудь о своем _доме_. Ничего этого больше не осталось.  
\- Нет, - отвечает Асока твердо, спокойно, потому что ей знать лучше. – Это неправда.  
Ситхи всегда лгут.  
Беспокойство вспыхивает на задворках ее сознания, когда Мол резко поворачивает голову, а затем поворачивается сам, лицом к ней. На мимолетное мгновение Асока успевает уловить в его ядовито-желтых глазах плещущуюся ярость, но она тут же сменяется знакомой наcмешкой. Напряжение пропадает из его сжатых челюстей, из линии плеч, перетекает в змеиную плавность, когда он откидывается на спинку кресла и прищуривается на нее.  
Если он замечает, как побелели от напряжения костяшки Асоки, сжимающей световые мечи, то никак этого не показывает. Или, может, не считает достойным упоминания.  
\- Обратись к своим чувствам, - предлагает Мол, и издевка скользит в его внезапно ставшем шелковым тоне, - разве не этому тебя учили?  
Медленный вдох. Спокойный выдох.  
\- Не надо.  
\- Это правда. И ты об этом знаешь.  
\- Нет. И ты понятия не имеешь, о чем говоришь.  
\- И клоны твои понятия не имели, что делают, м-м?  
Асока замирает.  
\- Это был несчастный случай? Ошибка? Сбой? – неясная ухмылка в уголке губ Мола полна презрения, но не к ней. Его взгляд пронзителен, но обращен куда-то вовнутрь. – Почему они стреляли в тебя, Тано?  
Асока хмурится, сжимает крепче зубы; сглатывает.  
\- Почему они стреляли?  
_Почему они стреляли?_  
Несколько мучительных секунд Мол с удовлетворением наблюдает, как Асока погружается в трясину собственных мыслей.  
\- Они пытались тебя убить, - наконец говорит он.  
Осознание похоже на удар молота; оно звенит и звенит меж стенок ее черепа.  
Она зажмуривается. Открывает глаза. Закрывает их снова.  
\- Нет.  
\- Так же, как и другие батальоны пытались убить своих генералов.  
\- _Нет._  
\- Хотя, думаю, не всем так повезло, как тебе.  
\- Нет, - стонет Асока, и от дрожи в собственном голосе ей стало бы тошно, если бы у нее остались силы об этом беспокоиться. – Нет, нет, нет.  
\- А знаешь, почему?  
\- Они не хотели меня убить, - отрезает Асока. В горле что-то сжимается, резко, почти до боли, и ей приходится напрячься, чтобы сделать вдох. – Ты не знаешь. Ничего ты не знаешь.  
Мол глядит на нее долгим и неуместно спокойным взглядом – а потом _смеется_.  
У его смеха мрачный, скрипучий, совсем не приятный звук. Он ядовитый. В нем нет ни капли радости. Только горечь.  
Беспомощное отчаяние цепями сковывает все ее тело, и Асока с трудом сдерживает дрожь.  
\- Ох, Тано, Тано, леди Тано, - напевно произносит Мол, когда иссякают смешки. – Хотел бы я не знать.  
Теперь Асока вздрагивает. Затем еще раз. И еще.  
\- Замолчи, - шипит она инстинктивно, хотя выражение ее широко распахнутых глаз наверняка значительно убавляет враждебности. – Закрой рот. Ты понятия не имеешь.  
_О чем?_  
О чем конкретно? Возможно, он расскажет. Но она, очевидно, не желает знать.  
\- Расскажи мне, - выплевывает она, глядя прямо в эти налитые кровью, омерзительно желтые глаза. Только не в глаза. Не смотри противнику в глаза. Спокойствие в его ответном взгляде невыносимо. Он невыносим, абсолютно, совершенно, - _Расскажи_.  
\- Как печально, - тянет Мол, - что вы, джедаи, были слишком слепы, чтобы увидеть. Подумать только - все это время он был прямо у вас под носом…  
Он тихонько мычит себе под нос, щурится словно бы задумчиво.  
\- Как же он себя называл? – татуированные пальцы легонько стучат по подлокотнику кресла. – Ах, да. Верховный канцлер. Точно.  
Он хмурится, и взгляд его теряет остроту, становится отдаленным.  
\- Мы наконец явим себя джедаям… Почему… Он ждал так долго…  
Асока не делает никаких попыток заставить свой дрожащий голос повиноваться.  
\- Ждал чего?  
Узнавание вновь возвращается во взгляд Мола, когда он в очередной раз смотрит на нее.  
\- Полагаю, ты никогда раньше не слышала о Дарт Сидиусе.  
Замешательство и тревога вихрем заплетаются в ее сознании, путают мысли, покалыванием отдаются в кончиках пальцев. Она хочет сильнее стиснуть кулаки, но мышцы ноют и выступающие детали рукоятей ее оружия больно врезаются в ладони, и потому она плотнее сжимает губы.  
\- Дарт Сидиус, - продолжает Мол поучительно и терпеливо, но в его тоне теперь сквозит что-то новое, похожее на сдержанную злость, - возвестил о возвращении ситхов и подобрался к самому порогу Республики. Он даже в дверь постучал, но никто не услышал, и никто не видел, как он вошел. Ты должна знать все о том, как Кеноби потерял своего мастера много лет назад. Как никто не мог понять, кто позволил ситху пробраться в самое сердце королевского дворца в Тиде. Видишь ли – Сидиус оставил дверь широко распахнутой для своего ученика.  
Что-то - что-то, что Асока не позволяет себе осознать, над чем не дает себе задуматься – движется, скользит и со щелчком встает на место.  
\- Канцлер Палпатин. Председатель Галактического Сената. Главнокомандующий республиканскими войсками. Самая выгодная должность, о которой только можно мечтать – полный контроль над джедаями, и, что самое важное, над клонами. Пешки. Самые что ни на есть. Бесчисленные солдаты – а сила кроется в числах – верные ему и только ему, с самого начала и до самого конца. – Мол щурится, отводя взгляд в сторону и фокусируясь на какой-то неопределенной точке, - А сейчас он обзавелся вышколенной, проверенной, покорной армией. Умно.  
Смена направления его взгляда выдергивает Асоку из транса. Она хмурится и моргает, быстро, с силой сжимая веки... _стоп. Стоп._  
\- Что…  
Только по дуновению прохладного воздуха на губах она замечает, как ускорилось ее дыхание. Мол снова смотрит ей в глаза, и она вздыхает, не в силах наполнить легкие воздухом.  
\- Вас обманули, - медленно произносит Мол, словно бы подыскивая более простые для понимания слова, - и, я бы сказал, очень эффектно.  
В его шипящей речи не слышится никакого презрения, и это только добавляет беспокойства.  
\- Я не… - Асока сглатывает, пытаясь осознать все сказанное. У нее не выходит. _Я не знаю, о чем ты говоришь. Не понимаю._  
\- Я не верю тебе, - выдавливает она вместо этого, и фраза в попытке удержать неустрашимый и непокорный фасад выходит механически, легко.  
Мол пожимает плечами так, словно он устал. Словно для него не существует никаких последствий. Практически полное отсутствие агрессии с его стороны дает Асоке достаточно храбрости, чтобы начать злиться.  
\- Верь или не верь – дело твое. Факт остается фактом – клоны никогда вам не принадлежали.  
Бантово дерьмо, думает Асока с отчаянной яростью. От начала и до конца. Он – ситх. Все, что говорят ситхи – грязная чушь и пропаганда.  
\- Ложь, - рычит она, - Не рассказывай мне о клонах. Никто не знает клонов лучше джедаев.  
Вздох Мола больше похож на резкий смешок.  
\- Ты все еще не видишь.  
\- Мы годами работали вместе с ними, сражались бок о бок…  
\- И они повернулись против вас по щелчку его пальцев, не поведя и бровью.  
\- Нет.  
\- Ты в отрицании.  
\- Нет!  
Рекс звал ее. Рекс пытался ее предупредить, пытался убедиться, что с ней все в порядке. Рекс был на ее стороне. Рекс оставался ей верен.  
И другие тоже. Они должны были.  
Они были Ребята в Синем.  
Они должны были.  
Они _были._  
\- Нет, - выдавливает Асока, но ее голос звенит и глаза заволакивает влажная пелена. Она встряхивает головой, моргает, пытаясь вернуть зрению ясность, пытаясь избавиться от воспоминаний о бластерах, о безликих шлемах. – Нет. Нет.  
\- На этом этапе джедаи уже все равно что мертвы.  
\- Ложь, - огрызается Асока, и слезы струятся вниз по ее щекам, - Они там. Они живы. Я их чувствую.  
_Я их чувствую. Чувствую._  
\- Разве?  
_Я их чувствую._  
Асока напрягает разум, пытается продраться сквозь плотную завесу присутствия Мола в Силе, достигнуть родного, привычного пространства, полного внутреннего спокойствия.  
Энакин жив – в этом она не сомневается. Он самый находчивый человек из всех, кого она встречала.  
Мастер Кеноби жив. Конечно же. Он может пережить что угодно – и Коди ни за что не позволил бы чему-то случиться с ним.  
Мастер Пло в порядке, иначе и быть не может. Люди Вулффа его не подведут.  
Совет знает, что делать.  
Беспокоиться не о чем.  
Она чувствует их.  
Она _чувствует._  
Пространство внутри похоже не на поляну, но на океан, пустой и огромный - настолько, что его не окинуть никакими чувствами. Его воды затопляют все, погребают под собой в глубине, и морские ветры сметают прочь последние следы жизни.  
_Клянусь, я их чувствую_ , кричит Асока в никуда, но волны заглушают ее голос, _Клянусь, я могу, могу, могу почувствовать--_

_Энакин_

Сила завывает, рычит и ярится. Воды хлещут ее и сквозь нее, доверху заполняют легкие; нет ничего и никого.  
Нет ничего.  
Она так устала.  
Просто устала. Запуталась и оцепенела от горя. Ей нужно успокоиться, просто нужно успокоиться, чтобы найти их в Силе, найти Энакина –  
\- Чувствуешь их, Тано?  
\- _Это все неправда_ , - выкрикивает Асока – и вздрагивает от звука собственного голоса. В горле пересохло, и глаза горят, и ладони влажные и холодные, и ей холодно, холодно, так холодно, что она не может выплыть и тонет, тонет, - Я их чувствую, я могу, я чувствую…  
Сила холодна и пуста вокруг нее и в ней самой, Сила – вакуум, Сила – ноль, и Асока воет.  
Едва-едва она замечает металлический звон, с которым падают на пол ее световые мечи. Слезы струятся из ее глаз, и она не видит ничего; перед ней только алый и черный, алая кровь, черная бездна.  
\- Это неправда, - губы складывают звуки; она не знает, сколько раз повторила это – потеряла счет. Пустые слова, хриплый, непослушный голос. – Это неправда. Неправда. Неправда.

*

В пустоте время теряет всякое значение. Она не знает, сколько простояла так, застывшая и покинутая, повторяя бесполезные слова отрицания.  
Мол возвращает ее к реальности.  
\- Не перенапрягайся, Тано.  
Голос его по большей части лишен эмоций, как и выражение его лица – усталое и скучающее. Он подпирает щеку кулаком, устроив локоть на подлокотнике. Его глаза полуприкрыты, и он глядит с нейтральным, безразличным раздражением.  
\- Окажи себе услугу.  
Асока ненавидит свое тело за новую порцию слез, брызнувших ровно в этот момент.  
Позор. Не говоря уже о том, как это опасно.  
Джедаи могут быть ослаблены, но не уничтожены. Не все. Она уверена. Она может помочь. Она отыщет всех, кого сможет. Она найдет Энакина, Рекса, мастера Кеноби – найдет их всех.  
Асока поднимает было руку, чтобы утереть слезы, но останавливает себя, желая сохранить ту каплю достоинства, что у нее осталась – если осталось вообще хоть что-то.  
Когда ей кажется, что она сможет контролировать дрожь в голосе, она делает глубокий вдох и хрипит:  
\- Доставь меня на Корусант.  
Секунда тишины, за ней другая – и Мол с шипением выдыхает сквозь стиснутые зубы. Закрывает глаза. Пальцами трет переносицу.  
\- Ты слышала _хоть что-нибудь_ из того, что я сказал?  
Асока умудряется сдержать всхлип.  
\- Слышала.  
В одном коротком слове помещается удивительно много горечи.  
\- Очевидно, не слышала. Кажется, тебе нужно напоминание.  
Ее глаза, кажется, перестали подчиняться командам тела: слезы все бегут и бегут из них бесконтрольным потоком, и даже нарастающая злость не в силах их остановить. Перспектива застрять с этим человеком посреди пространства и времени ужасна – сама мысль об этом заставляет новую волну паники подняться где-то в глубине груди, но Асока дышит размеренно, заставляя себя успокоиться.  
\- Я должна им помочь, - выдавливает она, и слова скребут и царапают горло. – Я могу…  
\- Ничего ты не можешь, - слышится резкий ответ, и Асока вздрагивает от внезапной едкости в голосе Мола. – Он добрался до вершины. Наконец раскрыл себя. Теперь он выследит оставшихся джедаев, всех до единого, и сотрет с лица Галактики все, что только пожелает.  
Злость Мола густая и обжигающая. Она заразна; она струится в воздухе и зависает тяжело, словно грозовое облако, из которого вот-вот ударит молния.  
\- Джедаи _мертвы_ , Тано.  
Асока стискивает зубы, сжимает руки в кулаки. Она смотрит прямо Молу в глаза, и от силы ее взгляда ядовито-желтые зрачки уже не кажутся такими обжигающими.  
Она больше не собирается это слушать.  
\- Мертвы, да? – ее голос звучит грубо и желчно, и Асока едва узнает его. – Вы ведь так этого хотели, разве нет? Ты, наверное, просто счастлив.  
Ее учили не поддаваться гневу. Теперь это не имеет значения. Если гнев поможет справиться с горем – пусть.  
\- Это ведь то, чего вы добивались с самого начала! – обвинения звучат громче, хоть она и выталкивает их сквозь зубы. – Этого ведь вам хотелось? Джедаев больше _нет_ , Мол, разве ты не в восторге?  
Мол молчит. Он напряжен, но на провокацию не поддается, и Асока скалится.  
\- Чего ты ждешь? Разверни корабль. Вернись к своему мастеру. Почему бы тебе не убить меня и не притащить мое тело ему как трофей. Ты не смог убить Оби-Вана, но зато получишь вместо него маленькую тогруту. Лучше, чем ничего, верно?  
Угрожающий блеск в прищуренных глазах, едва заметная складка в уголке губ – единственные знаки его беспокойства среди смертельного, потустороннего затишья под сокрушающим весом Силы. Он не должен быть таким спокойным, думает Асока мимолетно. Он даже не должен быть на это способен.  
\- Не трать силы, - просто отвечает он.  
Это невыносимо.  
Нет ничего, никого невыносимее Мола.  
\- Ты убил мастера Квай-Гона. – выплевывает Асока. Ее пересохшее горло горит огнем. – Ты убил герцогиню Сатин. Ты убил столько невинных…  
_И теперь джедаев больше нет._  
\- Как смеешь ты жить, когда они мертвы.  
_Так убей меня_ , щерится перед ее внутренним взором образ Мола, распахивая руки в пародии на приветствие. _Отдайся ярости. Ударь. Покажи мне, на что на самом деле способна Светлая сторона. Покажи мне справедливую месть._  
Мол, сидящий напротив нее, не делает ничего подобного, и Асока не знает, как с этим быть.  
\- Ты заодно с ним, - бросает она напоследок, и от этих слова что-то среди сдержанного гнева Мола сдвигается с точки равновесия. Он остается абсолютно неподвижен, и эмоции вихрятся в его глазах – такие густые, такие яркие, что, кажется, вот-вот хлынут через край, - когда в глубинах этой тихой ярости что-то ломается со щелчком.  
\- Нет, - шипит Мол так тихо, что Асока едва может расслышать голос, но от его звука мурашки сбегают вниз вдоль ее хребта, - Нет, не заодно.  
Вопреки всей логике, это – единственная, болезненно-ясная среди воцарившегося хаоса вещь. Асока думает, что не должна принимать ее так легко, не должна признавать, не должна отрицать правду вопреки очевидному – но принимает все равно.  
Едва ли это что-то изменит, решает она. Враг моего врага – все еще мой враг.  
Асока не отвечает – только сжимает плотнее губы, отводит взгляд и готовит себя к долгому путешествию.

**Author's Note:**

> Заголовок --> MONO - After You Comes the Flood


End file.
